


鸡经|说你想我

by Sourplum_D114



Category: Block B, Zikyung - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourplum_D114/pseuds/Sourplum_D114
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	鸡经|说你想我

聚餐结束的时候就已经一点了，朴经挥手道别，谢绝了朋友帮忙叫代驾的好意，打算晃悠着走回住处。

朴经今天喝的不算多，脑袋清醒得很，反倒是行动不受控制，或者该说不受脑袋控制。

只想跟着心情走。

骨节分明的修长手指间夹着香烟，白色缭绕的烟雾漫过修整得干净圆润的指甲，随即消散在黑沉的浓墨似的夜里，来回游走的香烟倒成了一点亮光。

突然想到了什么，朴经嗤笑一声，在楼下吸烟处掐灭了烟屁股，匆匆上楼。

朴经一出电梯就看见了在黑暗的走廊里蹲坐在自己家门口玩手机的禹智皓。

“你怎么在这儿？吓死人了。”  
“去喝酒了？”禹智皓看上去有点委屈，“抽烟了？”

朴经轻轻用脚拱了拱禹智皓，示意他别挡门，“这么晚了你怎么过来了？”

“你车呢？”

朴经赶在开灯前翻了个白眼，驴唇不对马嘴，“不远，明天去开。”

禹智皓呆呆地点了点头，紧跟在朴经后面进了门。

朴经无视死盯着自己后脑勺的眼神，直奔冰箱去找冰水。内心烦躁得很，禹智皓总是这样，三十岁了还是纯情得像高中生，不知道为什么总是跨不过那条线。

“你今天要在我这里睡？”朴经找出叠得规规整整的大号睡衣，“那你睡客房？还是沙发？”

“不，我要睡你的房间。”

“...？”朴经刚想问那这意思是我睡客房呗，迷茫地看着无心地找手机充电器的禹智皓，又仔细想了想，悻悻地抓了抓头发，没问出口。

朴经站在镜子前胡乱擦头发，脑袋里乱糟糟的想法正飘来飘去的时候，禹智皓开门进来洗澡。

隔着雾面玻璃大致看到那人的身影，大片的纹身黑乎乎的，能大致判断他的动作。

朴经看了会儿，摸不清这人今天来这里是为了干什么，被这暧昧尴尬的气氛搞得期待又烦躁，兴致缺缺地出了浴室。

朴经坐在床头看书，进入自己的世界后连禹智皓进来都没发现。

“怎么不吹头发？”  
“一会儿就干了。”朴经头也不抬，翻了一页书，“你要帮我吹么？”  
禹智皓纠结地盯着朴经的脸，好像真的在苦恼。

朴经想笑，但是忍住了。

“智皓啊，晚安。”朴经已经不抱期待了，像往常一样准备直接睡觉。

“经啊，睡着了么？”禹智皓轻轻地问，见对方不应声，悄悄地起身凑过去轻吻朴经的嘴唇，听着朴经平稳的呼吸声窃笑。

“......没睡着。”

禹智皓石化中。

朴经翻了个身，跟禹智皓面对面，黑夜里朴经的大眼睛格外亮晶晶，闪得禹智皓心脏狂跳。

两个人对视了十秒钟，禹智皓觉得自己的脸热得要烧起来了，幸亏没有开灯，否则自己肯定脸红到像只烧鸡。

“所以今天到底为什么来我这里？”

“就...就是”...想你了。

朴经慢慢地凑了上去，两人用嘴巴互相描摹对方双唇的形状，不知道谁先用舌头加深了这个吻，热烈的情欲香气开始从两人唇齿间向四处蔓延。

当两人回过神来，朴经已经跪趴在禹智皓身上了。

禹智皓伸手往朴经睡衣里探，顺着腰往上抚摸，朴经被摸得撑不住身子，窝在禹智皓颈窝里喘粗气。

“经儿太瘦了，得多吃点。”  
“那你就喂饱我。”

禹智皓三五下除去两个人的睡衣，翻身把人压在身下，匆匆做好扩张，就挺身进入了狭窄暖烫的甬道。

“啊——”朴经推搡着禹智皓的胸膛，不适和疼痛感让他整张脸都皱了起来。

禹智皓安抚地亲吻，手指揉捏着朴经胸前的红色肉粒，趁着动情的瞬间，挺动腰身把剩下的肉柱契了进去。朴经的后穴已经被撑到了极限，肉壁紧紧吮咬着禹智皓的分身。

“尺寸...不错...”

禹智皓盯着嘴硬的朴经笑，等他适应，一点一点地抽动起来。

朴经觉得又气又好笑，刚才纯情得屁也不放一个一句“想你”都说不出来的人，现在倒像个发情的禽兽。

“经儿...”

朴经圈着禹智皓的脖子，像是溺水的人抓着浮木，被顶的沉沉浮浮，扯着已经嘶哑的嗓子忍不住地呻吟。

朴经感觉自己像是被钉住的蝴蝶标本，酥麻的快感像潮水一波波涌来，汗水打湿了额头的碎发，一下接一下的密集抽插撞得朴经眼神都散了，蒙上了一层水雾。

禹智皓狠了心地不想放过朴经，看着身下人迷离恍惚的眼神欲拒还迎地半推半就，更忍不住地一顿顶弄。

“经儿身体里面太舒服了。”

禹智皓把朴经圈在怀里，温热的胸膛贴着朴经窄瘦的背，鼻子埋进朴经头发里不停地嗅。  
“换洗发水了？”  
“嗯，换了。”朴经累得不想说话，强打着精神刺激禹智皓，“一个很亲的哥哥送的。”

“嘶——”朴经吃痛地缩起脖子抗议，掐了一把咬人耳垂的那人的胳膊，“你是狗么？”

“不要喜欢别人。”  
“经啊，不要喜欢别人。”

“知道了，快点睡觉。”  
一直都知道。

“好想你。”

不知道朴经有没有听到。

朴经醒来的时候已经十一点了，拖着酸痛得快要散架的身体挪到客厅，也没见到禹智皓的身影，忍不住地一阵烦躁。

朴经洗漱完接着就去阳台抽烟，抽了几口就听见开门的声音，匆忙掐灭，看着禹智皓提着粥食回来。

“去哪儿了？”

“帮你把车开回来了。”禹智皓放下东西，朝怨念的朴经邀功，“顺便买了吃的。”

禹智皓凑到朴经面前轻轻吻了吻：“怎么一起床就抽烟啊，都没吃饭呢。”

“什么啊，亲我就是为了确认我吸没吸烟么？”朴经边拿盘子装早饭边嘟囔，“你不要叫ZICO了，你改名叫개코(狗鼻子)吧。”

“不是，是因为想你了。”

奇怪，他怎么知道我想听这个。


End file.
